Fifty days
by KiwiArenas
Summary: 7 chicas han muerto, los ángeles les dan la oportunidad de revivir con los únicos requisitos de: 1.- Formar parte de la mafia 2.-Enamorar a uno de los chicos de la lista en menos de 50 días 3.-No pueden asesinar a nadie, ¿serán capaces de lograrlo y volver a estar vivas? ¿Ganaran y obtendrán o perderán y morirán?. Se aceptan OC.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno... esta es mi primera historia publicada aquí, se aceptan OC, abajo les dejare la ficha, solo aceptare 6, las más interesantes y que queden con la historia.

Advertencias: Palabras altisonantes, algunas escenas subidas de tono, algunas faltas de ortografía que se me escapen.

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece, todo es de sus respectivos autores, lo único que me pertenece es la temática de la historia y algunos personajes inventados por mi.

Ahora les dejo el prologo.

* * *

**Prologo **

Frío... sí, eso sentía, que más podía sentir, en unos segundos todo se volvería negro, ¡ah! que lamentable, tuve una vida muy corta , solo viví 17 años, que cruel era el destino, tenía tantas cosas por hacer tantos sueños por realizar pero no, el destino quiso que muriera de esta forma...sí, ahora lo recordaba, porque se encontraba así...

_-Flashback- _

_-jajaja Lambo se quedara con todos los dulces- decía un niño pelinegro mientras corría _

_-¡No Lambo!- decía una niña china mientras lo perseguía _

_-Lambo no los compartirá- Dijó el niño mientras le sacaba la lengua a la otra niña, pero en medio de su escape, él tropezó... _

_-¡Lambo cuidado!- gritaba la niña _

_-¿eh?- el niño vio hacia su izquierda, un auto estaba a pocos metros de el e iba a gran velocidad _

_Todo fue muy rápido...gritos por parte de la niña, el niño siendo empujado por alguien y el rechinido de las llantas de un auto... _

_Sí, el niño se había salvado pero ella no, ella había empujado al niño pero no logro salir ilesa, el auto la había golpeado, era una chica de no más de 17 años , cabello castaño, largo y rizado, ojos cafés, pequeña, con una estatura que no sobrepasaba los 1.53 metros, bonita, y que por proteger a un niño se había lanzado a su perdición ... _

_-Fin del flashback- _

¡Ah! ya nada se podía hacer, todo ya se había puesto negro...

* * *

Hasta aquí el prologo, fue un poco corto, pero los capítulos serán más largos, les dejo la ficha para que la llenen y me la manden por mp, acepto sugerencias, criticas constructivas, si encuentran algún error en la ortografía por favor avísenme, quiero mejorar, por favor, no quiero personajes perfectos, deben tener alguna debilidad o defecto.

Ficha:

Nombre:

Edad: (de 15 a 20)

Nacionalidad: (cualquiera, menos italiana)

Llama:

Pareja: (la persona que se va a enamorar de ti)

Como murió: (es necesario que pongan como murieron ya que es necesario para la historia, no se puede estar viva)

Historia: (si nacieron en una familia normal, si tienen hermanos, etc. no se puede ser parte de la mafia, tienen que ser personas normales o medio normales)

Cajas: (armas y animales, un máximo de 3 y un mínimo de 1)

Personalidad:( por favor descríbanme bien la personalidad para poder adaptarlas bien a la historia)

Apariencia: (pueden dejar imagen si quieren y describir pequeños detalles)

Datos extras y curiosidades:

Dejen reviews sobre el prologo y el summary, díganme que les parecieron, si debo seguirla o cambiar de temática.


	2. ¡Esto tiene que ser una broma!

Me queda un lugar disponible, pero mientras avance la historia volveré a pedir más OC, ya que serán necesarios cuando vaya avanzando la historia.

Gracias a todas las que mandaron OC :3, a las elegidas les mande un mp, diciendo quien si había sido aceptada, las que no fueron aceptadas pueden modificar su ficha o hacer otra nueva y mandármela , ya que solo queda un lugar disponible.

Advertencias: Palabras altisonantes, algunas escenas subidas de tono, algunas faltas de ortografía que se me escapen.

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece, todo es de sus respectivos autores, lo único que me pertenece es la temática de la historia y algunos personajes inventados por mi.

Ahora si les dejo el primer capitulo

* * *

**Capitulo 1 : ¡Esto tiene que ser una broma! **

Abrí los ojos, la luz era muy fuerte, espero unos minutos a que mis ojos se acostumbraran a la luminosidad de ese lugar; estaba en una habitación muy elegante, a mi derecha podía ver un armario que fácilmente podía medir 2 metros y medio, y a mi izquierda veía un tocador muy hermoso hecho de un material que no podía reconocer a simple vista, y un poco más al fondo, al lado del tocador estaba una puerta de color azul, me senté, no me había percatado de que estaba en una cama, demasiado esponjosa para mi gusto.

-¿Cómo llegue aquí?- Me pregunte a mi misma en voz alta, no lo recordaba muy bien, solo recordaba gritos, un automóvil y un sonido sordo.

-No lo se, tu dime, la muerta eres tu- Voltee hacia el frente, estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que alguien había entrado, lo vi, era un chico alto, de piel blanca, ojos azules y con un cabello largo, lacio y rubio.

-¡¿Muerta?!- Sí, ahora lo recordaba todo, un auto me había atropellado, que tonta era por no recordarlo, ¿Cómo se me puedo olvidar algo tan importante?.

-Sí, muerta, ya sabes, lo que pasa cuando termina tu vida- Dijo él, para después sonreírme amablemente.

Su actitud me molestaba, decía eso como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, como si no pasara nada, ¡¿cuál era su problema?!, nos e puede estar tranquila sabiendo que estas muerta...espera, si estaba muerta entonces...

-Entonces esto es...-

-El cielo, sí- No me dejo terminar , completo mi frase antes de que formulara mi pregunta.

-Y... ¿qué hago aquí?, mi vida no fue tan buena para que me mandara para acá, digo, a lo mucho debieron llevarme al purgatorio, yo que se-

-Estas aquí por ordenes de mis superiores, pero ya que estas despierta mejor nos apuramos-

-¿Apurarnos?- Antes de que me diera cuenta ya estaba de pie con el chico jalando mi brazo y sacándome de la habitación.

-Sí, tienes que conocer a las otras chicas- De acuerdo, este sujeto me asustaba cada vez más, ¿cuáles otras?, ¿por qué me arrastraba si ni siquiera conocía su nombre?, muchas dudas rondaban por mi cabeza.

Ahora estábamos frente a una enorme puerta de madera, el chico la abrió y me hizo entrar, el se retiro y cerro la perta al salir, en ese lugar vi a otras cuatro chicas más, una estaba sentada en un sillón de color blanco, ella era alta, delgada, de cabello castaño, ondulado y largo, tenia ojos color miel, parecía una modelo, a simple vista se podía deducir que era una chica muy educada, no se veía para nada amenazante.

No se había dado cuenta de que la chica ahora estaba parada y estaba en frente de ella.

-¡Hola!, soy Selene, ¿tu también nos vas a ayudar?, ¿cuál es tu nombre?- Selene sonreía, era más bonita de cerca

-¿Eh?... Me llamo Alice, pero no se a que te refieres con ayudar- dije dando un paso hacia atrás, ella estaba demasiado cerca.

-Esta claro que no le han contado nada Selene, será mejor que nosotras le expliquemos, no creo que esos jodidos ángeles vuelvan pronto- Voltee a ver a la chica que estaba hablando, ella medía aproximadamente 1.68 metros, tenia el cabello corto hasta los hombre y era de un color rubio oscuro, tenia la piel ligeramente bronceada, o al menos eso parecía, y tenia unos ojos extraños, ya que había una gran cantidad de tonalidades diferentes en ellos.

-Tienes razón Imara, le explicare, mira Alice, nosotras 4 y tu hemos sido escogidas por dios para completar una misión, la misión consiste en enamorar a una de las personas que están en la lista, pero hay ciertas condiciones, la primera es ser parte de la mafia; la segunda, no asesinar a nadie; la tercera, hacerlo en un plazo máximo de 50 días, aunque también hay una advertencia, si rompemos la segunda condición automáticamente seremos enviadas al infierno, si lo logramos, reviviremos, y será como si nada hubiera pasado- Dijo con mucha seriedad

-De acuerdo, entiendo, ahora, la pregunta del millón de dólares, ¿Dónde esta la dichosa lista?-

-Aquí...-dirigí mi mirada a la otra chica que se encontraba sentada en un sillón individual, no podía saber a simple vista cuanto media pero se aproximaba al 1.60 metros de altura, tenia la tez blanca, ojos azules y un hermoso cabello lacio, largo y de color blanco, al diablo los demás ángeles, esta chica los opacaba por mucho, sino supiera que era una chica muerta como ella, definitivamente la hubiera confundido con uno.

Ella se levantó y me entrego la lista, la vi con detenimiento:

**Lista **

**-Tsunayoshi Sawada **

**-Hayato Gokudera **

**-Takeshi Yamamoto **

**-Ryohei Sasagawa **

**-Kyoya Hibari **

**-Lambo **

**-Mukuro Rokudo **

**-Xanxus **

**-Superbi Squalo **

**-Belphegor **

**-Lussuria **

**-Fran **

**-Mammon **

**-Dino **

**-Byakuran **

**-Reborn **

**-Fong **

-Gracias... este...¿como te llamas?-

-Charlotte- Dijo la chica de pelo blanco

-Yo soy Alice, llevémonos bien Charlotte- Dije mientras le sonreía, parecía una buena persona.

-Entonces..., ¿a que jodida hora van a llegar esos ángeles?, ya me canse de esperar, ¿qué creen que somos o que?- Dijo Imara para después lanzarse sobre el sillón.

-Imara-chan, llegaran pronto, no te de impacientes- Dijo otra chica sonriendo, ella media 1.60 de altura, tenia un cabello negro, lacio y largo hasta los muslos, tenia fleco y era delgada, tenia ojos color cafe oscuro o negros, no podía distinguir bien su color, estaba demasiado lejos.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo Amane, tu no llevas 2 horas aquí metida-

-jajaja creo que olvide que fuiste la primera en llegar Imara-chan, por cierto Alice-san, mi nombre es Amane, seamos amigas, ¿sí?-

-Claro, Amane-

Al terminar nuestra pequeña charla la puerta se abrió y un ángel de cabello rosa entro, no sabia si era una chica o un chico.

-De acuerdo, creo que ya todas saben porque están aquí, así que vamos a comenzar, escogiendo quien será su líder- el ángel nos dio a cada una un anillo con una piedra extraña, era un fenix rodeando una piedra de color gris

-¿Y esto que o que?- Dijo Imara mientras se ponía el anillo

-Concentren toda su energía en esa piedra y luego libérenla, así sabremos quien es la líder-

-Me niego a hacer algo tan ridículo como esto-Le respondió Imara, esa chica si que era todo un caso

-De acuerdo, sino quieres esta bien, pero supongo que no quieres revivir, ¡ah! me pregunto si tus padres no se sentirán mal al saber que su hija murió trágicamente-Imara estaba que echaba fuego por la boca, una sola palabra más y estoy segura de que intentaría matar al ángel

-Imara, hay que hacerlo, todas tenemos cosas importantes que hacer aún en la tierra - Le dije para tranquilizarla, y funciono

Las 5 hicimos lo que el ángel nos dijo y ocurrieron cosas bastante interesantes:

-Habían salido llamas de nuestros anillos pero todas eran de diferente color

-El de Imara era una llama color rojo

-El de Amane una llama amarilla

-La de Charlotte era color índigo

-La de Selene era color Azul

-Y finalmente la mía era de color naranja

Dejamos de concentrarnos y la llamas se apagaron pero, las piedras tomaron el color de las llamas.

-De acuerdo, las cosas quedaron así, la líder será Alice, la guardiana de la lluvia será Selene, la guardiana de la tormenta será Imara, la guardiana del sol será Amane, y la guardiana de la niebla será Charlotte- dijo el ángel

-Pero aún tienes 2 anillos en tu mano- Le dijo Selene con cierta duda al ángel

-Faltan dos chicas más pero no hay tiempo de esperarlas, las enviaremos ahora a la tierra, se quedaran en la casa de Amane e irán a un instituto de Namimori, en esa zona se encuentran casi todas las personas de la lista, cuando las otras dos chicas lleguen , las enviaremos, sin más que decir, adios, buen viaje chicas-

-¿eh?- dijo Charlotte, fue lo único que pudimos escuchar antes de que una luz blanca nos envolviera

Aparecimos en la sala de una casa, la cual supuse que era de Amane, había una nota en la mesita que estaba frente a nosotras, la tomé entre mis manos, eran instrucciones de los ángeles, estaba a punto de decirles a las chicas que escucharan , cuando Selene e Imara ya habian salido corriendo por la puerta de entrada, Charlotte, Amane y yo nos vimos entre sí, y enseguida las seguimos, no podíamos dejar que anduvieran por una ciudad que ni conocian, una ciudad que yo ni siquiera sabia en que país estaba.

Salimos de la casa y lo que nos encontramos no fue lo que esperábamos, vimos a Selene corriendo muy rápido por la calle pero al llegar a la esquina choco contra un chico de cabello negro corto , los dos cayeron al suelo por el impacto y sucedió...sí, ellos se dieron un beso, todas nos quedamos impactadas, incluso Imara que ya estaba unos metros más adelante se habia detenido a ver la escena.

¡¿En que clase de lió nos habíamos metido?!...

_Continuara... _

* * *

Esta un poco cortito de nuevo, me esforzare por hacerlos más largos :3

¿Como quedo el primer capitulo?, ¿les gustó?, dejen reviews, díganme sus opiniones, que les gusto, que no les gusto, si encontraron una falta de ortografía para que me digan y mándenme fichas para escoger a la última chica.


	3. ¡La guardiana del trueno llega!

Bueno chicas, regrese con un nuevo capitulo, espero les guste mucho.

Advertencias: Palabras altisonantes, algunas escenas subidas de tono, algunas faltas de ortografía que se me escapen, uso de la llama de la nieve.

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece, todo es de sus respectivos autores, lo único que me pertenece es la temática de la historia y algunos personajes inventados por mi.

* * *

**¡La guardiana del trueno llega!**

Hoy no era mi día, definitivamente... me encontraba corriendo por una calle angosta, esperando que el chico de cabello negro y mirada hostil no me encontrara, ¿Cómo diablos había llegado a esto?...

_flashback _

_Selene se había levantado con una velocidad extraordinaria, tenia la cara completamente roja. _

_-Yo...e-este...lo siento, no era mi intención- Dijo Selene tartamudeando, definitivamente estaba muy nerviosa _

_-Herbívoras- Dijo el chico de cabello negro, el cual ahora estaba parado y nos miraba hostilmente, si las miradas mataran nosotras ya estaríamos muertas- Las morderé hasta la muerte. _

_El chico había sacado unas tonfas de quien sabe donde y había empezado a atacar a Selene, por suerte ella pudo esquivar los dos golpes que el chico había lanzado contra ella. El chico volvió a atacar, esta vez sí iba a dar en el blanco (la cara de Selene) pero Charlotte había conseguido jalarla a tiempo haciendo que Selene saliera del campo de ataque del chico, el chico las volteo a ver con una cara asesina pero enseguida cayó al suelo, las dos chicas no se habían dado cuenta de que me había agachado y con una patada había golpeado en las piernas al chico haciendo que este cayera hacia atrás. _

_-¡¿Qué hacen?!- grité- ¡Corran! _

_Todas corrieron hacia una dirección diferente, yo había sido la última en correr ya que me tuve que levantar porque estaba agachada. El chico se había levantado también y ahora me perseguía pero a pesar de ello la distancia entre nosotros no disminuía sino que aumentaba, el chico no se esperaba que yo fuera tan rápida, pero él no desistió, siguió corriendo detrás de mi, me iba a morder hasta la muerte por haberlo golpeado. _

_fin del flashback _

¡Joder!, ¿por qué no desistía?, a este paso me cansare antes de poder escapar de él, doble en una esquina y ¡oh! allí estaba, al parecer el había tomado un atajo, claro el se sabía los atajos, el vivía en esta ciudad, comencé a correr hacia el lado contrario pero me tropecé, este sería mi fin...lo sabia, moriría...moriría de nuevo, dos veces en menos de una semana, todo un record, él lanzó un ataque con su tonfa contra mi, cerré los ojos y puse mi brazo delante de mi pero nunca sentí el golpe, abrí los ojos y unas llamas color naranja salían de mi anillo, no eran como las que salieron cuando tuve que concentrarme, eran más grandes y brillantes, al parecer habían detenido el golpe del chico.

El chico retrocedió y me miro con extrañeza.

-Wao- pronunció él- Otra razón más para querer morderte hasta la muerte, pelea conmigo, mujer- Dijo él mientras volvía a ponerse en posición de ataque, sí, definitivamente hoy no era mi día.

**POV Charlotte**

Estaba caminando sin rumbo, hace algún tiempo que había dejado de correr como una loca, creo que me había alejado demasiado del lugar donde se encontraban las chicas, no reconocía nada, solo esperaba poder encontrármelas y regresar a casa de Amane, esperaba que Alice no fuera mordida hasta la muerte, quería ayudarla pero primero debía ayudarme a mi misma y encontrar el camino de regreso a la casa de Amane.

Estaba segura de que ese no era el camino, había llegado a un edificio antiguo y algo deteriorado, se veía escalofriante, creo que debería volver por el mismo camino donde llegue, me dí la vuelta pero al darme la vuelta vi a un chico con un sombrero de manzana en la cabeza a tan solo 4 metros de mi, sí que había gente realmente curiosa en esta ciudad.

-Oye...¿estas perdida?- Me dijo el chico con el sombre de manzana

-Yo...- me preguntaba si debía responderle o no, algo no me cuadraba sobre ese chico.

**POV Selene **

Había corrido demasiado, ya estaba cansada, correr no era lo mío, de todas las personas con las que podía chocar, tuve que chocar contra un chico tan agresivo sino hubiera sido por Charlotte ahora mismo tendría rota la nariz, seguro. Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que volví a chocar contra alguien, cerré los ojos, retrocedí un poco y me sobe la nariz, al chocar me la había golpeado contra esa persona, ¿qué acaso hoy era el día de chocar con Selene?, así nada más no se podía.

-¡Auch! lo siento-Pronuncié, aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Selene, ¿qué costumbre es esa de chocar contra alguien siempre que corres?-Dijo la persona...espera, yo conocía esa voz.

-¡Imara estas viva!- Dije para luego abrazarla

-Claro que estoy viva Selene, ese chico se puso a perseguir a Alice no a mi- Dijo ella, para después romper el abrazo que yo había iniciado.

-¿A Alice?, cierto... ella lo golpeo, tenemos que salvarla- dije con preocupación, Alice no tenia la culpa de que yo haya chocado contra ese chico.

-Selene tranquila, aunque quisiéramos salvarla no podemos por dos grandes razones, la primera: somos lo suficientemente fuetes para combatir contra ese chico; y la segunda: no sabemos donde están, todas corrimos hacia direcciones diferentes- dijo ella con tranquilidad- en todo caso, hay que regresar a la casa de Amane, tal vez ella pueda ayudarnos a encontrarlos, ella conoce esta ciudad, ella vive aquí.

-Tienes razón- dije con más tranquilidad y las dos empezamos a caminar, para ver si encontrábamos algo que pudiéramos reconocer y volver a la casa de Amane.

Mientras caminábamos vimos a unos chicos, uno tenia el cabello café, otro el cabello negro y el otro el cabello plateado pero nos sorprendimos, allí junto a ellos estaba Amane.

-Amane- grité, ella volteo, y nosotras nos acercamos a ellos.

-¡Chicas!, que bueno que están bien creí que Hibari-san las había atrapado-dijo con felicidad.

-¿Hibari-san?, te refieres al tipo hostil que nos ataco- dijo Imara molesta

-Sí, es el presidente del comité disciplinario del instituto al que Tsuna-kun asiste-dijo calmadamente

-¿Tsuna-kun?- pregunte

-¡Cierto!, chicas les presento a Tsuna, mi vecino- Dijo mientras señalaba con la mano a un chico de cabello castaño y ojos cafes.

-Mucho gusto- dijo él, y nos sonrió a Imara y a mi... creo que exagero pero esa fue una de las sonrisas más bellas que había visto en mi vida, pero ¿qué rayos estaba pensando?, tantos choques habían hecho que hubiera algo mal en mi cerebro de eso estaba segura.

-El es Yamamoto-Dijo Amane señalando al chico de cabello negro- Y el Gokudera- dijo señalando al chicos restante, el chico de cabello plateado y ojos verdes.

-¡Hola!- dijo animadamente Yamamoto

-¡Mujer!, sí ya encontraste a tus amigas, el decimo y nosotros nos vamos, no tenemos que estar perdiendo el tiempo contigo-dijo Gokudera

-¡Ey! no le digas mujer a Amane como si fuera cualquier chica, tiene un nombre, ¡tonto!- le contesto Imara molesta

-¡Oblígame!, no tengo porque hacer lo que una mujer de pacotilla me dice- dijo Gokudera visiblemente enfadado

-¿A quien llamaste mujer de pacotilla? jodido machista, te romperé la cara-dijo Imara, ella odiaba que le respondieran

-Ma Ma chicos, calma, hay que llevarnos bien- intervino Yamamoto- además le estábamos haciendo un favor a Amane-chan, no te enojes por eso Gokudera.

-jajaja sí, hablando de eso, todavía faltan dos chicas más- dijo Amane mientras se ocultaba atrás de Yamamoto, Gokudera no se veía para nada feliz con lo que dijo Amane.

-¡Mujer! ¡¿por qué causas tantos problemas?!-Grito Gokudera

-Solo son dos chicas más Gokudera, no te preocupes, además a Tsuna no le importa ¿verdad?-Pregunto Yamamoto

-Sí, Yamamoto tiene razón, solo son dos más Gokudera, hay que ayudar a Amane-chan-Dijo Tsuna mientras le sonreía al peliplata

-Lo que usted diga decimo- Dijo Gokudera muy feliz, no entendía como es que había pasado de estar furioso a sonreírle felizmente al castaño, de verdad no lograba comprenderlo...¿acaso era bipolar?... nah, imposible.

-¡Oigan! mientras nosotros estamos aquí hablando tan amenamente, ese chico de horrible actitud esta mordiendo hasta la muerte a Alice, podríamos ponernos a buscarla ¡ya!- Dijo Imara visiblemente exasperada.

-Cierto, Alice-san necesita nuestra ayuda-Dijo Amane, claro que necesitaba nuestra ayuda, si Alice se enfrenta contra ese tipo no puedo decir que salga bien parada de esa, no podía sacarme de la cabeza que fuera mi culpa, si tan solo no hubiera salido corriendo esto no habría pasado y estaríamos descansando en casa de Amane ahora mismo...pero no...tenia que hacer esa tontería, bien hecho Selene.

**POV Tsuna **

Todos nos separamos en dúos, ya que dos de las chicas no conocían para nada la ciudad y Amane no podía ir sola, si Hibari-san la veía también la mordería hasta la muerte, ¿por qué tenia que meterme en esta clase de líos?

Para dividirnos decidimos jugar piedra papel o tijeras y al final quedamos así: Imara y Gokudera, Yamamoto y Amane, y por ultimo Selene y yo.

-¡¿Por qué me tuvo que tocar con la mujer de pacotilla?!- Grito Gokudera con enojo

-Fue lo que se decidió con el juego ¡idiota!, no creas que estoy muy feliz de ser tu compañera- Dijo Imara viéndolo retadoramente

-Ma Ma, cálmense chicos, solo es hasta que encontremos a las otras chicas- Dijo Yamamoto

-Tu no te metas Friki del béisbol- le respondió Gokudera

-Bueno ¿creo que sería mejor ya irnos no?- dijo Selene para evitar que esto pasara a mayor, de verdad le agradecía su intervención.

-Tch, de acuerdo- dijo Gokudera.

-Bueno, recuerden que estamos buscando a una chica de 1.60 m con el cabello un poco largo, piel blanca y con un aire ruso, y también buscamos a una chica que mide 1.55 m de cabello rizado y largo hasta las rodillas, supongo que la segunda será más fácil ya que casi no hay personas con el cabello rizado por aquí- dijo Amane mientras pensaba y recordaba como lucían sus amigas- Bueno, si ven a alguien parecido a ellas le avisan a Selene e Imara para que las reconozcan, ¿sí?

Gokudera, Yamamoto y yo asentimos con al cabeza, después de eso todos nos dividimos y fuimos por caminos diferentes.

Comencé a caminar junto son Selene, pero no podía sacarme de la cabeza a Gokudera, espero que Imara no lo intente matar , tal vez debí cambiar de pareja con el.

-No te preocupes, Imara-chan no le hará nada a Gokudera- Dijo Selene sonriendo pero sin voltear a verme.

-¿Eh?- Die yo, no entendía porque decía eso.

-Tienes un gesto de preocupación muy notable Tsuna, no creo que ella le haga nada y no creo que el la deje sola, se ve que Gokudera es una buena persona, es solo que Imara no aguanta a las personas que tienen un carácter igual de fuerte que ella- Dijo Selene, enseguida volteo a verme y me sonrío.

-¡Ah!- Dije y me sonroje, parecía que podía leer mis pensamientos- Lamente haberte preocupado Selene-san, es solo que Gokudera...

-Sí, lo se, no necesitas explicármelo, se ve que te aprecia mucho, supongo que no le gusto que Imara se tomará tantas libertades cuando a penas los conocemos- Dijo Selene antes de que lograra acabar de hablar.

Ella es muy amable pero a pesar de ello no puedo confiar plenamente en ella, algo me dice que ella y sus amigas ocultan algo, incluso Amane-chan a quien conozco desde hace mucho tiempo ya no me parece tan confiable.

**POV Alice **

El chico volvió a lanzarme ataques pero yo siempre lograba esquivarlos, esto no duraría mucho, yo ya estaba demasiado cansada y el se veía fresco como una lechuga, esto no podía tornarse peor.

-¿A caso ya te cansaste?,¿ por qué no me atacas con tus llamas, mujer?-Dijo él mientras seguía intentando golpearme...como si fuera tan jodidamente fácil utilizarlas, las anteriores solo habian salido por mi deseo de no morir, fue inconsciente.

El chico vio que no le respondía y en vez de usar sus tonfas, levanto su pierna, lanzó una patada hacia mi costado izquierdo pero logre detener su patada con uno de mis brazos, lo empuje y el retrocedió pero enseguida volvió a ponerse en posición de ataque, ¿qué diablos ocurría con ese chico?. El chico empezó a correr hacia mi otra vez pero justo cuando estaba a 2 metros de mi un rayo cayó en medio de los dos, haciendo que los dos retrocediéramos, eso había sido inesperado, es cierto que había nubes en el cielo pero no parecía que fuera a haber una tormenta eléctrica.

-¡oye jefa, atrápalo!- Dijo una voz de alguien que no conocía, voltee hacia el frente y ví a una chica de pelo castaño oscuro hasta el cuello, con piel blanca, ojos grandes color marrón oscuro, boca pequeña y pómulos rosados en contraste con su palidez en la piel...genial, otra chica que era más bonita que yo, en ese momento cayo algo en mis manos, un colguije de fénix- Actívalo con tus llamas- Volvió a decir la chica de ojos grandes, entonces...le hice caso y aplique mis llamas en el colguije.

Del colguije salió un ave fénix de color blanco con llamas naranjas en las alas y en la cola.

**POV narrador **

Un poco lejos del lugar de la batalla entre Hibari y Alice, los vongola junto con Amane, Selene e Imara vieron un gran rayo caer del cielo.

-Eso... no es normal- Pensaba Tsuna mientras empezaba a correr hacia ese lugar, algo le decía que había un gran problema por resolver.

Gokudera y Yamamoto al igual que Tsuna empezaron a correr hacia donde había caído el rayo, ellos también sabían que eso no era algo natural.

**POV Alice**

-Bueno, ahora tengo un fénix pero necesito un arma- Dije.

-Cambio forma, jefa- Dijo la chica de ojos grandes y cabello castaño.

-¿Cambio forma?- Dije y ella asintió- Bueno, cambio forma-Dije y el ave se convirtió en dos katanas gemelas con un mango color negro y la gorma de un fénix en color oro grabado en él.

-De esta forma ya puede pelear- Ella sonrío y saco un bo (bastón)- con esto ya podemos comenzar.

El chico de cabello negro nos vio desafiantemente

-Te morderé hasta la muerte junto con esa mujer por interferir en mi batalla- Dijo el chico mientras volvía a tomar posición de ataque.

-Me parece bien, yo soy Merissa Stanson, guardiana del trueno de la familia Fenice-Dijo la chica de ojos grandes y cabello castaño

-Hibari Kyoya- Dijo él chico y me volteo a ver, supongo que esperaba que me presentara.

-Yo soy Alice Fushichou, jefa de la familia Fenice, desde ahora Merissa y yo seremos tus oponentes- Dije con determinación, ahora estaba decidida a no dejar que ese hombre me ganara.

* * *

Hasta aquí el segundo capitulo, iba a ser más largo pero tuve exámenes, asesorías, etc. Pensaba continuarlo hoy y publicarlo hasta la noche pero lamentablemente tengo que hacer una maleta ya que me voy a otro estado a un viaje de practicas y pues no pude, pero antes de irme quise dejarles este capitulo el cual esta un poquito más largo que el anterior pero aún sigue siendo algo corto, ya después serán más largos, a penas vamos empezando.

A MyaBL26 y thania22 debo decirles que sus OC saldrán hasta el siguiente capitulo, la verdad estaba planeado que salieran en este ya que iba a ser más largo pero por falta de tiempo no se pudo, les próximo que en el próximo capitulo sus OC hay estarán. :3

Dejen reviews díganme si les gusto o no :3, si encontraron faltas de ortografía avísenme para mejorar, a pesar de que Yolii me dijo que no debería poner tantas comas no he sido capaz de hacerlo :c, tengo un trauma con ellas espero en el próximo capitulo acatar su consejo.

¿Reviews? :3


	4. Día 1

Por fin les traigo nuevo capitulo, ya saben como es esto de los viajes y los exámenes y eso, no pude subirlo antes debido a la escuela como a se los dije pero probablemente haya otra actualización el fin de semana para recompensarlos, esperenla.

Advertencias: Palabras altisonantes, algunas escenas subidas de tono, algunas faltas de ortografía que se me escapen, uso de la llama de la nieve.

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece, todo es de sus respectivos autores, lo único que me pertenece es la temática de la historia y algunos personajes inventados por mi.

* * *

**Día 1: Día desperdiciado, ¡ni siquiera nos enteramos! **

**POV Charlotte **

Esto era sorprendente, un niño me estaba llevando a casa de Amane de la mano, me sentía como una cría de parvulario, un niño sabia manejarse en este lugar más que yo, bueno probablemente porque el niño es de por aquí pero aún así me daba vergüenza, el niño me pregunto si estaba perdida, al final decidí decirle al niño que sí lo estaba, tal vez el podría ayudarme y así fue como termine de esta manera.

-Oye...-Dijo el niño mientras me veía, pero al no recibir respuesta volvió a pronunciar lo que dijo anteriormente- Oye...

-¿Eh?...ah lo siento estaba sumida en mis pensamientos

-No importa... yo quería saber como te llamas- Me respondió el niño, no me había puesto a verlo detenidamente pero ahora sí, a parte de ese raro sombrero de manzana tenia otras características muy peculiares como esos ojos color aguamarina que parecía que no revelarían ninguna emoción o como esas extrañas marcas en forma de triángulo debajo de sus ojos o esa personalidad tan carente de emociones que se cargaba, definitivamente no era un niño normal, pero no parecía que fuera a hacerme daño así que deje que me ayudara.

-Yo me llamo Charlotte, Charlotte Angelliony, ¿y tu pequeño?- A pesar de que llevábamos más de quince minutos agarrados de la mano y más de veinte minutos de conocernos no se me había ocurrido preguntarle su nombre, ¿desde cuando tenia tantas confianzas con un extraño?.

-Fran...- Dijo el niño, que ahora ya no era niño ahora era Fran- Llegamos.

-¡Ah! Cierto, muchas gracias Fran- Dije al ver que ya estábamos frente a la casa de Amane- ¿Puedes volver a casa solo?

-Debería preocuparse por usted Charlotte-san, no por los demás, la veré después- Dijo eso y enseguida soltó mi mano y se fue caminando tranquilamente por el camino que habíamos tomado antes.

Entre a la casa, la cual casualmente no tenia puesta llave ni seguro, ya dentro de ella pase a la sala de estar, allí estaban todas las demás y había tres chicas que no conocía, todas tenían una expresión sombría y afligida, casualmente Alice tenia un gran moretón en su brazo izquierdo y una de las nuevas tenia unas pequeños rasguños en los dos brazos, no entendía lo que sucedía.

**POV Narrador**

Charlotte al entrar en la habitación se sentó en el sillón que se encontraba enfrente de Alice y hablo.

-Ya que tu eres la líder Alice, ¿podrías explicarme porque todas tienen esa expresión tan lúgubre?-Dijo Charlotte con evidente preocupación, ya que a pesar de que llevaba poco de conocer a Imara, Amane, Selene y Alice, ellas eran muy amables con ella y les había tomado cariño- También quiero saber quienes son ellas y porque estas herida-Dijo, volteo a ver a las tres chicas que no conocía y enseguida paso su irada al brazo de Alice.

-¡Ah! primero empecemos con las presentaciones y después te diré que ocurrió es una historia realmente larga Charlotte- Dijo Alice mientras soltaba un suspiro de frustración- chicas por favor ¿podrían presentarse con la guardiana de la niebla?

-Claro jefa- Dijo una chica de cabello marrón muy oscuro y corto, ojos color chocolate, tez pálida y labios rosados- Yo soy Merissa, guardiana del trueno de la familia Fenice

-Yo soy Naomi, guardiana de la nube de la familia Fenice- Dijo una chica de ojos color carmesí, con cabello rubio, lacio, largo hasta la cintura, con un cuerpo muy bien proporcionado, nariz pequeña, labios finos y largas pestañas, a simple vista podías intuir que tenia una personalidad muy firme.

-Yo soy Rose, guardiana de la nieve de la familia Fenice- Dijo la ultima chica nueva, tenia cabello color chocolate, ondulado, de largo hasta la cintura, ojos color borgoña, tez blanca y con un cuerpo delgado.

-¿Familia Fenice?

-Sí Charlotte- Dijo Imara con una expresión seria

-Bueno ahora volviendo al asunto de porque estas expresiones, te contare, todo empezó después de que nos hayamos separado, Kyoya-san casi me muerde hasta la muerte pero Merissa llego para salvarme y aquí es donde empieza lo importante

_Flashback _

_Hibari comenzó a atacar a Merissa con sus tonfas, mientras Merissa se defendía con su Bo, Merissa golpeo en el estomago a Hibari, Hibari intentó devolverle el golpe pero tuvo que retroceder justo antes de que la katana de Alice lograra herirlo, ahora era el turno de Alice de atacar, Hibari no podía hacer más que retroceder, la habilidad de Alice con las katanas era digna de admirar , era demasiado rápida y no dejaba puntos ciegos, Hibari no podía encontrar un solo lugar a donde atacarla sin llevarse de por medio una gran herida en alguna parte del cuerpo por lo que opto por retroceder hasta pensar en algo más, Alice lanzo un ataque hacia el costado de Hibari el cual esquivo por poco pero aún así Alice logro hacerle una pequeña herida en el costado a Hibari. _

_-Te devuelvo el favor de hace rato-Dijo Alice- El golpe de antes dejo mi brazo realmente adolorido, no dudo que deje un moretón. _

_-Hmph- dijo Hibari- Roll, cambio forma- Había sacado un puercoespín de quien sabe donde y este empezó a brillar, al dejar de brillar apareció el vongola gear de la nube. _

_Hibari comenzó a atacar a Alice con sus tonfas y creo varias esferas en forma de aguja para que atacaran a Merissa. _

_-Mierda, ¡Merissa destrózalas! _

_-Deberías poner atención acá herbívora- Dijo Hibari y la golpeo en el estomago con sus tonfas, posteriormente Alice retrocedió para recuperar el aire que perdió con ese golpe _

_-Kyoya-san es el que debería poner atención- Dijo Alice _

_-¿Ha? - Pronuncio Hibari y enseguida varias plumas cubiertas de las llamas del cielo lo empezaron a atacar haciendo pequeñas heridas en los brazos de Hibari pero esto no duro mucho ya que las esferas se cubrió de las demás plumas _

_Merissa había logrado destruir más de la mitad de las esferas pero no era suficiente, se seguian multiplicando y expandiendo, a pesar de todos sus intentos no podía salir ilesa, había terminado con algunos rasguños en los brazos . _

_Tsuna llego al lugar y vio lo que estaba pasando. _

_-Ciaossu, Dame-tuna , como jefe debes detenerlos -Dijo un niño _

_-¿Eh? ¡Reborn!, no te aparezcas así, me destrozaran si lo hago _

_-¡Ve!- Dijo Reborn y después lanzo a Tsuna al campo de batalla _

_Hibari dejo de protegerse con las esferas y volvió a atacar a Alice , los dos corrían hacia el otro para asestar un golpe pero antes de lograr golpear al otro algo los detuvo, unas llamas suaves del cielo. _

_-Deténganse -Dijo Tsuna en su modo hyper. _

_-Apártate herbívoro- Dijo con seriedad Hibari _

_-Decimo- Grito Gokudera _

_-Tsuna- Grito Yamamoto _

_Gokudera y Yamamoto llegaron al lugar con Amane, Imara y Selene siguiéndolos detrás. _

_-Alice-san- Grito Amane _

_-Alice- Gritaron Imara y Selene _

_-Odio las multitudes- Dijo Hibari para después desactivar su vongola gear e irse caminando tranquilamente- Acabaremos con esto después herbívora - le dijo a Alice y se fue. _

_-Bueno... este...- Dijo Tsuna cuando salió de su modo hyper. _

_-Alice-san ¿estas bien?-Dijo Amane, la cual corrió a abrazar a Alice. _

_-Sí más o menos Amane _

_-Dame-tsuna preséntanos- Dijo Reborn saltando al hombro de tsuna _

_Todas las chicas voltearon a ver al niño con la fedora. _

_-Eh... bueno... chicas el es Reborn, mi tutor _

_-Bueno … ellas son Imara, Selene, Alice y...- Dijo Amane volteando a ver a la nueva. _

_-Merissa _

_-Sí, Merissa y yo soy Amane, vecina de Tsuna- Volvió a retomar la palabra Amane, la cual habia visto algunas pocas veces a Reborn pero nunca logro hablarle, a decir verdad solo le hablaba a Tsuna-kun y a nana-san, no le hablaba a las demás personas con las que vivía Tsuna. _

_-Supongo que ya sabrán de que queremos hablar- Dijo Reborn _

_-Del asunto de las llamas, ya lo sabemos -Dijo Alice- pero si nos disculpan ahora mismo tenemos algunos pequeños pendientes en casa de Amane, con gusto nos reuniremos con ustedes más tarde. _

_-Estaría bien que se quedaran a cenar en casa de Tsuna _

_-Espera ¡Reborn!, no decidas eso por tu cuenta _

_-Encantadas nos quedaremos a cenar -Respondió Selene _

_-¿Eh? Selene-chan, ¿es enserio?- Dijo Tsuna _

_-Sí, ¿por qué no? _

_-De acuerdo, los veremos más tarde, chicas vámonos- Dijo Amane con una sonrisa, se despidio con la mano y empezó a caminar. _

_Todas las chicas siguieron a Amane, al llegar a la casa de Amane se encontraron con otras dos chicas que no conocían, las cuales se presentaron como Naomi, la guardiana de la nube y Rose, la guardiana de la nieve. _

_Fin del flashback _

-Muy bien, eso explica algunas cosas, pero eso no explica sus expresiones tan deprimentes- Dijo Charlotte

-Bueno, eso es por lo que dice en la jodida nota que dejaron los malditos ángeles, ¡agh! esos ángeles con sus estúpidas notas y sus estúpidas aplicaciones y sus estúpidos intentos tecnológicos, me tienen hasta la madre esos estúpidos ángeles- Dijo Imara enfurecida

-¿Nota?, ¿qué dice en la nota?- Dijo Charlotte, que no entendía ni la mitad de lo que hablaba Imara.

-Bueno, Charlotte, léela tu misma y sabrás porque estamos así -Dijo Rose y le paso la nota a Charlotte

_Nota _

_¡Hola chicas! esta nota es para avisarle de algunas cosas que deberían saber al estar aquí en el mundo humano, bueno comencemos con la lista: _

_-Esta absolutamente prohibido decirle a alguien que están muertas y fueron revividas _

_-Esta prohibido hablarles a las demás personas del contrato que tienen con nosotros _

_-Cada semana ira un ángel a verificar sus estados _

_-Su familia se llamará Fenice _

_-En la pared del vestíbulo se encuentra un contador el cual les marca cuantos días quedan para cumplir la misión. _

_-Mañana por la noche mandaremos a un ángel para que les de otras instrucciones _

_-El contador empezara cuando conozcan a alguno de los de la lista, cuando esos suceda el contador pondrá la fecha y los días restantes, si no han conocido a nadie de los de la lista el contador se encontrara en blanco hasta que lo hagan. _

_-Inicialmente no íbamos a mandar a la guardiana de la nieve, pero debido a ordenes de los de arriba se decidió que ella también seria parte _

_-Las reglas han cambiado un poco , además de enamorar a los chicos tendrán que lograr que les digan Te Amo para poder completar la misión de lo contrario no lo lograran _

_-Sus uniformes están en sus habitaciones, mañana será su primer día de clases, entran a las 7:30, Imara,Selene,Charlotte y Naomi estarán en la misma clase que Amane, mientras que Merissa, Alice y Rose se encontraran en Tercer año clase A _

_-Sus accesorios Fenice se encuentran en sus habitaciones _

_-Sus parientes están enterados de que se encuentran en Japón y también creen que no les ha pasado nada, con algunas excepciones como los padres de Charlotte, etc. _

_-Les dejamos teléfonos celulares que podrán usar para comunicarse y tienen una aplicación con información de las personas a las que tienen que enamorar, la aplicación se llama Heaven _

_Esto es todo chicas, hasta pronto. _

_P.D.: No confíen demasiado en todas las personas, así como hay ángeles también hay demonios. _

-Bueno tienen razones para estar así-Dijo Charlotte también un poco desanimada y confundida por la posdata.

-No es solo eso Charlotte-chan, lo que pasa es que el contador ya inicio- Dijo Amane

-¿Ya inicio?

-Sí, al parecer no nos habíamos dado cuenta pero mi vecino Tsuna y sus amigos se encuentran en la lista

-Por eso sus nombres nos parecían tan conocidos-Dijo Selene

-Cuando llegamos los verificamos con la lista de nombre y allí estaban- Continuo Alice

-Bueno pero ahora tenemos que atender el asunto de ir a casa de Sawada-san- Dijo Naomi- Ya hemos desperdiciado más de medio día, recuerden que solo tenemos 50 días

-Cuarenta y nueve -Corrigió Rose

-Como sea, a este paso no lo lograremos, no se puede enamorar a una persona de la noche a la mañana

-Y lo que es peor, aunque lográramos enamorarlos nada nos asegura que nos vayan a decir Te amo- Dijo Alice- Kyoya-san también esta en la lista y no creo que sea de los que diga Te Amo

-Estamos jodidas, que digo jodidas, jodidisimas - Dijo Imara

-No podemos hacer nada, tenemos que seguir las normas que nos pusieron los ángeles- Dijo Merissa

-Como sea, en dos horas tenemos que ir a casa de Tsuna a cenar así que mejor alístense, no creo que quieran ir con esas ropas llenas de tierra y sudor por tanto correr- Dijo Alice para después levantarse e irse caminando hacia su cuarto

-Alice-san tiene razón -Dijo Amane

Todas las chicas fueron a alistarse, esperaban tomar un largo baño para despejar sus mentes, tenían demasiado en que pensar, tenían mucho que hacer y lo que estaba en juego eran sus vidas.

Dos horas después.

Todas las chicas ya estaban listas, vestidas con ropa casual para ir a casa de Tsuna.

-Ahora que lo pienso, Charlotte, ¿no tenias el pelo largo?-Dijo Amane

-¿Ah?, esas eran solo extensiones, mi cabello es corto

-Ya veo...se te veían bien

-¿Ya podemos irnos?- Dijo Naomi

Las chicas salieron de la casa, la casa de Tsuna quedaba a unas cuadras de la casa de Amane, lo de vecinos era solo un titulo, empezaron a hablar de cosas triviales, olvidándose por un momento de su situación, cada momento que pasaba las chicas se hacían más cercanas, se enteraron de varias cosas como que Alice era parte del club de atletismo y por eso corría tan rápido, además de que sabia cantar; que Rose amaba la pastelería, lo paranormal y los camaleones; que Naomi era alérgica a los perros y sabia Capoeira; que Merissa ama a los animales pero odia a las palomas; que Imara amaba la pepsi; que Selene era gimnasta pero no sabia nadar, y tampoco era muy rápida corriendo; que Amane odiaba las cosas amargas y tenia muchas fobias entre ellas acrofobia; Que Charlotte gustaba de vestir blusas de algodón blancas, etc., era divertido conocerse entre ellas a pesar de que tenían diferentes nacionalidades, congeniaban muy bien .

Al llegar a la casa de Tuna fueron muy bien recibidas por la madre de este, la mujer se emociono por saber que su hijo ahora tenia más amigas, las chicas nuevas se presentaron con Tsuna, Reborn, Yamamoto y Gokudera, todos cenaron, pero habia una incomodidad por parte de Alice al ver a Lambo, después de la cena se reunieron en la sala los que estaban involucrados con la mafia, a excepción de Fuuta, I-pin y Lambo, que para suerte de Alice se habían ido a jugar .

-Antes que nada, quiero saber que hacen aquí- Dijo Reborn

-Tenemos unos asuntos que atender aquí pero no podemos darte información sobre ello- Respondió Alice, Reborn y ella se miraron fijamente

-No podemos confiar en ustedes, ni siquiera hay información de su familia

-Si no la hay es porque no queremos que la haya

El ambiente se volvía tenso entre Alice y Reborn, una palabra en falso y probablemente se pondrían a pelear.

-Ma, Ma, no creo que la familia de Amane-chan venga a hacer algo malo aquí, ¿verdad?- Dijo Yamamoto en un intento de calmar el ambiente

-Tienes razón Yamamoto-kun nosotros no venimos a causar problemas-Respondió Amane

-¿Tu que piensas Dame-Tsuna?

-Yo no se que pensar, es cierto que no confió plenamente en ellas, pero... algo me dice que no vienen a hacer algo malo así que yo creo que esta bien- Dijo Tsuna.

-Bien, ya que no es seguro, decidámoslo con un concurso -Dijo Reborn.

-¿Concurso?- Dijeron todos menos Reborn

-Sí, un concurso de canto, los jefes cantaran una canción y Leon- dijo mostrando a un camaleon en su mano- Será el que decida quien es el ganador

Los ojos de Rose se iluminaron al ver a Leon quería abrazarlo, acariciarlo, y demás cosas pero estaba junto a Reborn y el aura de asesino que desprendía hacia que fuera incapaz de acercarse.

-Dame-Tsuna empezara-Dijo Reborn

-¿Yo por qué?

-Por que sí, ahora canta- Ordeno Reborn

-Bueno- Tsuna comenzó a cantar

_Hitotsu dake _

_I WANT hitotsu dake hitotsu dake te ni shitai  
ima kimi wo mamoru tsuyosa wo boku wa mitsuketai _

_machigatta mama ni shiteta ano hi no TEST no kotae  
maru wo tsukete heya no sumi ni nageta  
tokidoki naze ka bokutachi wa subete ga iya ni narisou de  
hontou wa mada susumerutte shitteru no ni  
_

_seijyaku saite S.O.S. ga hashiru  
hitomi hiraite koko ni tatsu imi wo  
tachiagaru imi wo  
WOW  
I WANT hitotsu dake hitotsu dake te ni shitai  
ima kimi ga koboshita namida sugu uketometai  
I WANT hitotsu dake hitotsu dake te ni shitai  
ima kimi wo mamoru tsuyosa wo boku wa mitsuketai _

_achikochi nobiteyuku michi no ittai dore ga hontou no  
boku ga ayumitsuzuketeku michi nan darou  
dareka ga itsuka kou itta  
shinjiru mono wa sukuwareru  
dareka jyanaku boku wo ima shinjitai _

_yuuki ga kitto hajimari wo matteiru  
tobira hiraite furikaeranainda  
tada mae wo nirande  
WOW  
I WANT hitotsu dake hitotsu dake te ni shitai  
ima kono toki wo ikiteiru akashi kizamitai  
I WANT hitotsu dake hitotsu dake te ni shitai  
ima wo ikiteyuku tsuyosa wo boku wa tsukamitai_

mune no oku no kagami ni utsuru no wa  
ari no mama no jibun no sugao dake sa  
tsukuri egao nanka jyanakute kokoro kara waraeru hibi wo  
aisubeki hito wo mamoritai dake nanda  
negai wa hitotsu dake 

_I WANT hitotsu dake hitotsu dake  
I WANT hitotsu dake hitotsu dake _

_I WANT hitotsu dake hitotsu dake te ni shitai  
ima kimi ga koboshita namida sugu uketometai  
I WANT hitotsu dake hitotsu dake te ni shitai  
ima kimi wo mamoru tsuyosa wo boku wa mitsuketai _

-¡Bien Decimo!, esa mujer no podrá ganarle- Le animo Gokudera

-Cantas bien Tsuna- Dijo Yamamoto

-Eso fue genial Tsuna- Dijo Selene un poco sonrojada, no esperaba que Tsuna cantara tan bien

-Eso estuvo muy bien Tsuna- Dijo Charlotte

-Ahora es el turno de Alice- Dijo Reborn

-Sí

_Sakasama no Chou _

_Itsuka hikari ni mukau hakasama no chou  
Kimi to kami o kiru kagami no naka  
Jigochu no nouka hibiku ashioto  
Taezu ame no oto ga tsuitekuru yo_

Kanjiru mama no katachi wa mabushii  
Amai hana ni naru doku no mi ni mo naru  
Kyou mo ame ano hitori ma o  
Sora to sora de tsunagitai no

In this craziness, uncertainty  
Hitori hitori no omoi o bokura wa doko ka ni nokoseru darou ka  
In this craziness, you gave me life  
Hitotsu no omoi o bokura wa doko made mamoreru darou ka

Kimi wa oboete iru no hakasama no chou  
MEERU no yaritori wa tori tomemonai  
Nagasaretei temo oyogereba ii  
Taesu hito no koe wa nami no you ni

Shinjiru mama ni tsutaeru MERODI  
Yasashii RIZUMU naki dashisou ni naru  
Itsumo ame ima ga mirai e totsudzuku  
Sou omoitai yo

In this craziness, uncertainty  
Hitori hitori no katachi o bokura wa doko ka ni nokoseru darou ka  
In this craziness, you gave me life  
Sorezore no katachi o bokura wa doko made mamoreru darou ka

Yeah, Kotoba ni naritagaranai kimochi ga arimasu  
Hito ga ikura te o nobashitemo  
Hito no naka ni todokanai bashou ga aru  
Koe ni naranai hitori hitori no omoi ga suki dakara  
Nani ka ni narakutemo itsu no hi demo kawarazu

In this craziness, uncertainty  
Hitori hitori no omoi o bokura wa doko ka ni nokoseru darou ka  
In this craziness, you gave me life  
Hitotsu no omoi o bokura wa doko made mamoreru darou ka  
In this craziness, uncertainty  
Hitori hitori no katachi o bokura wa doko ka ni nokoseru darou ka  
In this craziness, you gave me life  
Sorezore no katachi o bokura wa doko made mamoreru darou ka

In this craziness, uncertainty hitori hitori no akogare  
In this craziness, you gave me life hitotsu no kagayaki  
In this craziness, uncertainty hitori hitori no tokimeki  
In this craziness, you gave me life hitotsu no kantou  
In this craziness, uncertainty hitori hitori no manazashi  
In this craziness, you gave me life hitotsu no guzzen  
In this craziness, uncertainty hitori hitori no nukumori  
In this craziness, you gave me life hitotsu no yakusoku 

-Alice-san cantas realmente lindo- Dijo Amane

-Alice cantas genial- Dijo Rose

-Eso fue hermoso Alice- Dijo Naomi

-Alice cantas muy bien- Dijo impresionado Tsuna

-Ahora Leon escogerá al ganador, primero la puntuación de Tsuna- Dijo Reborn y Leon levanto una paleta que tenia el numero 10.

-Sí el decimo ha ganado-Grito Gokudera

-Todavía no cantes victoria engreído, falta la calificación de Alice- Le dijo enojada Imara

-Diez es la calificación más alta mujer tonta- Le respondió Gokudera

-Eso ya lo veremos, !idiota!- Dijo Imara, ella y Gokudera se llevaban pesimo.

-Ahora la de Alice- Dijo Reborn y Leon levanto una paleta con el numero 11- Al parecer la ganadora es Alice, así que no nos meteremos en los asuntos de su familia a menos que nos involucren

-¡Ja!, ¿como te quedo el ojo idiota?- Le dijo Imara a Gokudera

Los dos empezaron a discutir y a hacer alboroto entre ellos mientras los demás intentaban calmarlos, mientras pasaba eso Reborn se puso en el hombro de Alice.

-Aún así quiero saber más sobre su familia, la verdad no se como sobreviviste a ese accidente, creí que estabas muerta, no todos los días te atropella un camión- Dijo Reborn

Alice se quedo estática, esto era un gran problema, alguien sabia sobre su accidente, y probablemente sabia que ese día había muerto, si los ángeles se enteraban todas perderían su oportunidad de volver a sus vidas normales.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, un poquito más largo, espero les haya gustado, como ya mencione probablemente haya actualización el fin de semana.

Cualquier aclaración, faltas de ortografía, sugerencias y demás en los reviews o por mp por favor . :3

¿Reviews?

Ciao, Ciao.


End file.
